El regalo de navidad
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: espero que les guste y aunque falta muuuuuuuuuucho para la navidad quise publicar este fic que me inspiró una pelicula. dejen sus comentarios XD


**El regalo de navidad **

En este fic les contaré una navidad que vivieron los combo niños y donde hablan de la importancia de que "es mejor dar, que recibir" aunque falta mucho para la época decembrina quise escribir esto por que me inspiré en una película, espero que les guste.

*los combo niños estaban practicando, en el día de navidad, ya querían irse por que estaban cansados y se querían preparar para la noche de ese día*

Maestre nos podemos ir, no hay nadie mas que nosotros, no tenemos clases solo venimos para entrenar… y hemos estado aquí desde la mañana*dijo con tono de aburrimiento Paco*

Sí maestre nos queremos ir hoy es navidad!!!!*le dijo Serio para convencerlo*

Sí maestre, hoy es el día de navidad, y queremos pasarla con nuestra familia…*dijo Azul*

Bueno, esta bien niños han entrenado, durante todo este año, creo que merecen un día libre*les dijo el maestre para que se alegren*

Sí y yo tengo que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad que me dijeron*dijo Pilar*

Que!!! Necesitas comprar regalos para que des??? No es mejor que te den en lugar de dar!!!! Por que yo me quiero ir para recibir en un rato mis regalos…*dijo Paco por que según el es mejor recibir*

Eso no es cierto todos saben que la navidad es para estar con tu familia amigos y los que quieres no se trata de los regalos…*dijo Serio tratando de hacer que Paco pensara en lo que había dicho*

Serio tiene razón chicos, la época de navidad es para estar con la familia, amigos y aunque se dan regalos en esta época "es mejor dar que recibir" pero no solo me refiero a los regalos si no también a el amor y la amistad*dijo el maestre como lección*

Bueno, pero ya se pueden ir a preparar todo para la navidad*dijo el maestre Grinto*

Gracias maestre!!!!*le dijeron los 4 mientras se iban*

Aunque siempre a tenido razón el maestre esta vez no la navidad es para recibir regalos así que me voy para tratar de saber que me van a dar*dijo Paco dirigiéndose a su casa*

Yo me voy a comer un helado, quieren venir???*dijo Pilar dándose prisa*

Que????? Vas a comer helado ahora que estamos en navidad!!!!*le dijeron Serio y Azul sorprendidos de que Pilar quiera comer un helado*

Bueno no importa voy sola, además que tiene nadie dice que no se puede comer helado cuando hay frio o no?*dijo mientras se iba*

Pilar es muy…

Rara….*a completo Serio*

Sí muy rara*dijo Azul*

Oye Azul tu que quisieras que te regalaran para navidad???*le dijo Serio para tener una idea de que regalarle*

La verdad es que… no espero nada… la navidad es par compartir con la familia, y cosas así…

Aunque cuando era pequeña siempre quise que nevara, pero bueno con el clima de aquí es imposible que algún día vaya a nevar…*dijo Azul un poco decepcionada*

Que… asi como las esferas de nieve???*dijo Serio, por su fascinación a estos objetos*

Bueno algo así*dijo Azul*

*de repente aparece un divino, con un saco cargando y yéndose velozmente*

Mira es un divino!!!!*le dijo Serio tratando de no perderlo de vista*

Sí es nivel 4, se llama malanoche, el divino de la anti-navidad, siempre carga un saco donde oculta los regalos de navidad y no va a parar hasta llevarse todos!!!!*dijo Azul sorprendida de la información de su divino-berry*

Que!!!!!!! Una navidad sin regalos!!!! Eso nunca hay que impedirlo!!!!!¨dijo Serio mientras buscaban donde ocultarse para ponerse sus máscaras*

*Pilar estaba llevando los regalos que había comprado y de repente el divino se los roba*

Oye!!!! Regresa aquí con mis regalos!!!!*le dijo Pilar muy enfadada*

*Mientras Paco estaba afuera tratando de que nadie viera que se había robado el regalo que le daría por que no se puede esperar*

Ufff!!!! Nadie vio que agarré uno de mis regalos… vamos a ver que es…*y estaba apunto de abrirlo y se arrebató el divino*

Oye!!!! Nadie se puede robar mis regalos nadie mas que yo, vuelve!!!!!*le grito Paco mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, y se ponía su máscara*

*Mientras Serio y Azul también lo perseguían*

Oigan quien es ese divino… se llevó mis regalos…* dijo Pilar casi apunto de llorar*

Sí quien es ese divino tiene que pagar por robarme mi regalo!!!!*dijo Paco muy enfadado*

Se llama malanoche, y no va parar hasta llevarse todos los regalos*dijo Serio mientras se aproximaban al divino*

Oye tu!!!! Divino regrésale los regalos a los habitantes de Nova Nizza!!!!!*le dijo Paco de forma amenazante*

No!!! No lo voy a hacer ustedes tienen que estar sin regalos!!!!*les dijo el divino de la anti-navidad*

Porqué!!! Por que te quieres robar los regalos*dijo Pilar*

Porque, quieren saber por que!!!!*les dijo el divino*

Sí eso es lo que te acabamos de preguntar*le dijo Azul*

Les diré para que sepan el por que no me gusta la navidad:

-cuando era un poco mas joven en el mundo divino siempre todos se daban regalos de navidad, especialmente a mi, pero un día nadie me dio nada solo me decían "feliz navidad" entonces decidí no dar nada los siguientes años, nadie sospechaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía y decidieron no volverme a dar ningún obsequio, por eso prefiero robarlos, por que se sabe que en esta época se reciben regalos, así que los robo para que nadie tenga regalos de navidad!!!!

Ummm… a quien me suena parecido… *dijo Serio refiriéndose a Paco*

Ya entendí!!! Ya entendí!!!!

Divino te ordeno que regreses los regalos antes de que te hagamos daño*dijo Paco advirtiéndole al divino*

Jajajaja, nunca!!!!!

Tenemos que alcanzarlo y buscar su tótem *dijo Azul*

Pero no sabemos de quien es el tótem*dijo Pilar*

Tenemos que tratar de verlo para que lo puedan tocar y nos transformemos*dijo Serio*

Miren!!!!! Es el tótem de Paco!!! *dijo Pilar apuntando al brazo del divino*

Ya lo veo tengo que acercarme par poder tocar mi tótem!!!1 distráiganlo!!!*les dijo Paco tratando de rodear al divino y acercarse a el*

Oye divino no me vas a robar este regalo!!!! Te faltó uno!!!!*le decía Serio tratando de distraerlo*

No!!!! Por aquí, hay un obsequio!!!!*le gritaba Pilar*

*Paco aprovechó la distracción del divino, y corrió y toco su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!!!!

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!!!!!!*y los combo niños se transformaron en sus místicos animales totémicos*

Quieres llevarte los regalos… entonces toma estos rasguños de mi parte!!!!*le dijo Serio arañándolo tan rápido como podía*

Toma este es mi obsequio navideño… un golpe de toro!!!!!*le dijo Paco dándole un fuerte golpe con la cabeza*

Este es de mi parte, un remolino!!!!*le dijo Azul como águila*

Esto es por robarte mis obsequios divino!!!!*le dijo Pilar enrollándose a su alrededor*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!!!

*y encerraron al divino en una tarjeta navideña, todos los regalos aparecieron de nuevo*

**Flash Back**

Les dije que es mejor dar que recibir, y recibieron mucho niños*les dijo el maestre*

Tenía razón, bueno eso no es raro yo solo quería recibir regalos pero no se me ocurrió cuantos mas no reciben ninguno mientras yo si recibiré, y es mejor compartir con los amigos y personas que quieres en esta época*dijo Paco al fin se dio cuenta de su error*

Bueno niños ya es tarde deben ir a celebrar con sus familias*les dijo el maestre*

De hecho decidimos quedarnos un rato con usted a celebrar y después irnos*le dijo Azul*

Estem… niños…

Si maestre queremos quedarnos con usted*le dijo Serio*

Snif… se me metió una basurita en el ojo*les dijo el maestre Grinto para disimular la felicidad que sentía*

*Se la pasaron muy bien ayudando al maestre y divirtiéndose juntos*

*adornaron el lugar, pusieron los adornos del árbol y claro la estrella*

* pero de repente Serio le habla a Azul*

Azul ven afuera conmigo… te tengo un obsequio…

*y Azul salió con el afuera*

Donde?? Yo no veo nada…

Primero te diré algo que te necesito decir:

_Es lo mejor nuestro amor_

_y cuando estoy sin tu_

_sonrisa se me_

_hace mas dificil_

_ser feliz_

_dime que me amas_

_abrázame_

_pero no temas que yo estoy_

_junto a ti otra vez otra vez_

_quiero que sepas que estoy aquí_

_que tengo el corazón al viento a tiempo_

_y tengo tiempo y día porque tengo un rio echo de cariño_

_y tiempo y tengo tanto para darte siempre_

_se lo que sientes_

_y si es que soy_

_fuerte voy a estar_

_siempre contigo_

_que lindo eres Serio!!!!*dijo Azul*_

_espera aun hay mas…_

Dijiste que siempre quisiste que nevara cierto???

Sí, pero eso es imposible con esta temperatura…

Pues ya no!!!!*y de repente cayeron copos de nieve*

Wooow de donde viene esta nieve!!!!*dijo muy feliz Azul*

Gaste todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado para pagarle al encargado de la heladería y prestarle una de sus máquinas de hielo, por que por la temporada no le ha ido bien en las ventas* le dijo disimulando lo sonrojado que estaba*

Es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya podido dar*dijo Azul mientras se abalanzaba sobre Serio y el se ponía aún mas rojo de lo que estaba XD*

*Serio solo alcanzo a abrazarla tiernamente(que lindo) XD*

*de repente salen Paco y Pilar*

Miren es nieve!!!!*dijo Pilar*

*y de repente Paco le tira una bola de nieve a Pilar*

JAJA!!!! *Se reia Paco pero Pilar le lanza una bola de nieve*

Umm… guerra de nieve!!!!!!!!!

Y todos empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve*

Oigan niños dejen de estar jugando!!!!*dijo cabeza pero lo llenaron de nieve*

Maestre no se amargue mas los niños se están divirtiendo…*dijo el maestre Grinto y cabeza le lanzó una bola de nieve*

*Y empezaron a jugar también*

**Fin Flash Back**

*El divino estaba muy triste (malanoche) pero los demás se acercaron a el y le dieron obsequios*

Pero por que me dan obsequios… no comprendo nada…*dijo el divino*

Nos dimos cuenta que tu te enfadaste con nosotros por que no te divinos nada en una navidad pasada y queríamos disculparnos*dijo uno de los divinos y Malanoche estaba soltando lagrimas de alegría*

Pero que esperas ábrelos*le dijo una divina*

¡!!!! Una esfera de nieve!!!!*le gustaban las esferas de nieve como a Serio XD*

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios XD


End file.
